Talking to the Moon
by Petah's Lost Gurl
Summary: Austin is off on tour and Ally is back at Sonic Boom thinking about him. She receives a text telling her to listen to a radio station. What does this mean? Austin & Ally One-Shot.


Hi guys! It's been a while since I've uploaded something. I'm working on a couple other One-Shots but I came up with this one while listening to my Bruno Mars CD. I'm sorry if it's too cheesy.

I don't own Austin & Ally, "Talking to the Moon" by Bruno Mars, or Ryan Seacreast & his radio station. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

• Ally's POV •  
Austin, Trish and Dez are all off on tour and here I am writing my album, alone in the practice room. I closed Sonic Boom early today to work on my songs.

My mind drifts off to Austin...is he on stage yet? Does he think about me? Miss me even? We haven't been able to talk much due to both of our busy schedules. Suddenly I receive a text from Austin. I smile and open it.

"Tune into 102.7 KIIS FM"

That's a pretty weird text. Maybe it wasn't meant for me. But I walk out of the practice room, go downstairs and turn on the store's radio anyways.

"Hey guys, it's Ryan Seacreast. We have a special caller today. He tells us that he has a surprise for his fans."

My heart begins to beat faster. Surprise? He didn't tell me of any surprise. I've gotta admit I'm a little hurt he wouldn't tell me. I still am his songwriter!

"Austin Moon, you're on the air. Man how are ya?"  
"Hey Ryan! I'm doing pretty great!"

I smile widely, hearing his voice echo in the entire store makes me really happy.

"Whatcha been up to man?"  
"Well, I've been on tour. Doing shows almost every night. It's great to see the fans and be able to preform for them"  
"Awesome, so care to tell us about this surprise?"  
"Uh yeah, I'm releasing a new single and it will air for the first time here in a couple minutes."

What. He's replaced me. My biggest fear has become real. Austin found a new songwriter. Tears begin to pour out of my eyes.

"Has Ally written another hit?"  
"No, Ally didn't write this one. I did."

What. Austin? He wrote a song. All by himself. I have mixed emotions. One side of me is proud of him for writing his own song. The other side of me is sad that Austin won't need me anymore.

"That's awesome, Austin! What's it about?"  
"I've been thinking about someone every day now and I wrote this thinking of her."

First, Austin doesn't need me to write songs anymore and NOW he likes someone else. I'm heartbroken.

"Is she listening right now?"  
"I hope so, hahaha"  
"Alright, care to introduce your new single?"  
"Absolutely. Hey guys, I'm Austin Moon and this is my new single "Talking to the Moon."

At that exact moment, I receive another text message from Austin:

"Ally, this is for you."

The song is for me. He has been thinking about me. I blush even though I was alone in the store. I listen to the song that has now started to play.

_I know you're somewhere out there_  
_Somewhere far away_  
_I want you back_  
_I want you back_  
_My neighbors think I'm crazy_  
_But they don't understand_  
_You're all I have_  
_You're all I have_

_At night when the stars light up my room_  
_I sit by myself talking to the moon_  
_Trying to get to you_  
_In hopes you're on the other side_  
_Talking to me too_  
_Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?_

By this part, I was a mess. I am bawling my eyes out. The lyrics are absolutely beautiful.

_I'm feeling like I'm famous_  
_The talk of the town_  
_They say I've gone mad_  
_Yeah I've gone mad_  
_But they don't know what I know_  
_Cuz when the sun goes down_  
_Someone's talking back_  
_Yeah they're talking back_  
_Ohhh..._

_At night when the stars light up my room  
I sit by myself talking to the moon  
Trying to get to you  
In hopes you're on the other side  
Talking to me too  
Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?_

_Ahh... Ahh... Ahh..._  
_Do you ever hear me calling?_  
_(Ahh... Ahh... Ahh...)_  
_Oh ohh oh oh ohhh_  
_'Cause every night I'm talking to the moon_

_Still trying to get to you_  
_In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too_  
_Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?_

_Ohoooo..._

_I know you're somewhere out there_  
_Somewhere far away_

I'm left speechless with nothing to say. I don't even know what to do, so I just cry.

"That was 'Talking to the Moon,' the new single by Austin Moon. So Austin, do we get to know who the lucky lady is?"

"She knows, and that's all I want." Austin answered

"Alright, well thank you Austin for this surprise. Have fun on the rest of your tour!"

"Thanks for having me Ryan!"

After Austin left the station, I call him. No answer. I call him repeatedly with no answer. Then someone knocked on the Sonic Boom door. I turned to see who it was and more tears rolled down my cheek. I ran over and opened the door. There stood Austin.

"Surprise" he said with a smile.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist.

"I missed you so much, Austin."

"I missed you more, Ally. What did you think? Of the song I mean."

"The lyrics were beautiful. I loved it. In fact, I don't think you need me anymore." I looked down.

He lifted my chin, "Ally, I will always need you. That was what I was telling you in the song! I think about you all the time! When I'm performing on stage, I wish you were there. I always wonder what you are doing, if you miss me or not. I feel like I'm going crazy without you! I need you Ally. I always will."

For the second time tonight, I was speechless. So, I do what I think I should. I stand up on my tip-toes and kiss Austin. He kisses me back and we stay that way for what seemed like forever. We pull apart.

"Well then Austin, I think I'm just going to have to join you for the rest of the tour."

"Really?!" he says with a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah, we can't have you going crazy and talking to the moon because of me!" I joke.

He wraps me in his arms for another hug as we laugh.

* * *

Too cheesy? Sorry. Anyways, please review! I love to hear what your guys' response is. Thank you for reading this!

BTW, who else is upset that Austin & Ally have both decided to move on? Can't they try to date again?! They are meant to be!

Bye everyone! xx


End file.
